This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Transcript levels for various enzymes and proteins involved in interconversion of sugar nucleotides, biosynthesis of N- glycan lipid-linked oligosaccharides, and proteins involved in the unfolded protein response are being quantitated by qRT- PCR. The focus of the Lehrman laboratory is on unfolded protein response and changes in N-glycan structures as a result of perturbation of the lipid-linked oligosaccharide processing pathway. Human cultured cells will be treated with various agents to induce the unfolded protein response and transcript changes will be correlated with changes in LLO glycan pools.